A Rock And A Hard Place
by riotsquad
Summary: Clark and Chloe become stranded during an adventure and are forced to rely on each other for survival


Author: Riotsquad  
Subject: Clark and Chloe   
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG  
Contact: riotsquad91@yahoo.com  
Let me know if you liked it!@!  
Click here to go download a .doc file for easy viewing.  
h**p://uk.briefcase.yahoo.com/riotsquad91   


  
  
A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE  
  


  
  
"Hello."  
"Clark, I need a favor," Chloe said.  
Clark smiled, wondering what it could be this time. "Ask away."  
"Well I've been researching some info from the wall of weird and apparently there was a meteor crash outside of town near Buck Hill that never got investigated after the meteor storm..."   
Clark interrupted, "Chloe, there are meteor fragments all over the place, what's so special about this one."   
"Well if you'd let me finish you might learn something. You know it was Ben Franklin who said "It's better to keep quite and be thought a fool, then to open your mouth and prove it," Chloe said teasingly.  
"You know for someone who wants a favor you could be nicer," He said enjoying the verbal banter.  
"Al right, sorry Clark. It seems that after the meteor crash the Stinson farm had to sell all their cows because they wouldn't give any milk. They were never able to have livestock again and eventually the bank foreclosed on the farm and no one has lived there since. I was hoping that you'd give me a ride out there, and we could snoop around a little bit," She said hoping she wouldn't have to resort to begging.  
"What do you want to do exactly, it doesn't sound to interesting," Clark said disguising his curiosity.  
"Clark I just want to go out there and look around, I figured there would be a better chance of encountering mutations, strangeness, and general weirdness near a large meteor fragment. So what do you say, please," Chloe said hoping he wouldn't turn her down.  
Clark was kind of curious, he thought that the more information he could get about the meteors and the effect they had on things, that he would have a better chance of figuring out what it was about them that made him so sick. He didn't like the prospect of being surrounded by meteor rocks though, but he would take that risk. "Why not, I've got nothing better to do on a Friday afternoon, but I've got to be back by seven, Lana is coming over for help on her algebra."  
Chloe rolled her eyes, she just didn't get it. What did Lana have that she didn't. "Great, no problem. Clark bring your pickup, the meteor site is kind of isolated and the road isn't very good," she said.  
"So the truth finally come out. Here I thought you wanted me to come along because of my charm and intelligence, but really you just wanted me for my truck." he dead-panned.  
"Well, I be waiting here patiently until you and your truck arrive," she said.  
"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit."  
"Just hurry up, bye Clark," she said then hung up the phone.  
  
Chloe was right when she said the crash site was isolated. Clark figured they were at least 5 miles from the nearest paved road. There wasn't much snow on the ground, just a couple of brown snow drifts which decorated the tree-lines, but it was still pretty chilly out for April in Kansas. Clark had never really been out to this part of the country before. There was not a whole lot out here just a bunch of desolate hills, he was surprised how big some of them were. "Exactly how much farther is it Chloe?" Clark asked and turned to her to look for his answer.  
Chloe had been lost in her thoughts, just watching Clark drive. She quickly looked away when Clark turned to face her. "According to my calculations it's just around this next corner."  
When they rounded the corner Clark got his first view of the crash site. The meteor had crashed into the side of a hill and left a shear face drop off. "This must be the place," Clark said as he shut off the truck and got out. They were still a little hike away from the crash but they couldn't get any closer with the truck.   
"So where should we start?" Chloe asked as she slung her camera pack over her shoulder and fell in step next to Clark.  
"I don't know. You're the expert," he said and smiled down at her.  
"In that case," she smiled in return and took hold of his arm and started toward the cliff.  
When they finally got near the edge of the cliff Clark could feel that something wasn't right. He didn't have time to react, he was doubled over and dizzy.  
"Clark are you O.K." Chloe said concerned.  
"I need...," he couldn't finish his sentence, he lost his balance and stumbled toward the cliff edge.  
"Clark!" Chloe screamed and grabbed him. She wasn't strong enough.  
There was nothing either of them could have done. The cliff edge gave way and they began to fall. Clark didn't know what was happening, the effects of the meteor confused him, he just knew he was sick and falling. The last thing he saw was Chloe's scared face before everything went blank.  
Chloe woke up and realized that she was lying on top of Clark. She lifted her head up and was face to face with an unconscious Clark. She took a quick look around and saw that they were on a ledge about 15 feet below the cliff's edge. She took Clark's face in her hands and wiped off the dust.   
"Clark are you O.K." she said as she continued to gently touch his face. He wasn't moving. Chloe began to get worried. "Clark, Clark," she said louder and finally he began to stir.  
Clark heard a voice calling his name. It was a titanic effort just to open his eyes. When he finally opened them he saw Chloe smiling down on top of him, with a relieved look on her face. "What happened," he said still groggy.  
"Shh, just relax. Welcome back, I was worried there for a second," she unconsciously kept touching his face. "I'm not making this up Clark, we fell off a cliff."   
He started to feel better. He could still feel the meteor pulling just at the edge of his perception. If it were any closer he would be sick again. Then he noticed that Chloe was still touching his face. Their eyes locked. He didn't look away. He became very aware of every inch of her soft body that was still resting on top of him.  
Still looking into her eyes he said intently, "Are you O.K."  
Chloe's voice got real soft, "I'm fine...now."  
Clark felt her breath on his face when she spoke. He knew they couldn't stay in this position. "Um, Chloe."  
"Yeah," she replied, still caught up in the splendor of the moment.  
"Not that I don't enjoy being your personal mattress, but..." Clark said trying to lighten up the moment.  
Chloe then realized the awkwardness of the situation, "Oh, of course, sorry." She reluctantly rolled off him. The ledge they were on wasn't very big but it seemed steady. It was only about 10 feet long and at the most it was six feet wide. She realized just how lucky they were, because if they hadn't landed on the ledge they would have fallen another thirty feet to the bottom. They both sat up with their backs to the cliff wall.   
Clark couldn't shake the pull of the meteor rocks. He didn't feel sick but he knew he didn't have his powers. As far as he could tell they were stuck on the ledge until someone rescued them. He couldn't go up or down. He couldn't jump up because there were even more fragments at the top. If worse came to worse he would have to risk jumping off and seeing if he could withstand the fall. He doubted that was really an option though, considering that waiting for him at the bottom was more meteor rocks, he wouldn't bet on surviving the landing.  
Clark turned to Chloe, who was looking around for a possible escape from their present situation. "Chloe, any ideas on how to get off the ledge that I landed us on."  
"I think were stuck. She turned and faced him. "Clark what happened up there anyway. It all happened so fast, you bent over like someone had hit you in the stomach, then the next thing I remember is grabbing you and falling. Are you really alright," she said still concerned.  
"Chloe don't worry, I'm fine. I think I must have got vertigo or something. Whatever it was it's gone now," he said, hoping he would convince her.  
"Clark I think we've really done it this time. Looks like were stuck here until someone comes along to rescue us, which means we could be here for a while," she said, scared but not minding the prospect of spending some time with Clark.  
"Does anyone know where you went?" he asked.  
"No, my parents just left for Metropolis for some Luthor Corp. Management seminar and they won't be back until Sunday night. What about yours?" she asked back.  
"My parents were in town when I left and I didn't leave them a message. I doubt they'll even wonder where I am until later tonight. Even then, I think this is the last place they would look. We're out in the middle of nowhere," he said worried. "We can't go up and we can't go down."  
It was getting to be late in the afternoon and the sun was behind them. The severity of the situation was finally starting to sink in. Chloe was wondering just how cold it was suppose to get tonight and Clark was wondering how long a person could survive without water.  
"I never imagined I die from hypothermia stuck on a cliff edge and on a side note did you ever notice that thaw and unthaw mean the same thing, which is exactly what they will have to do to us when we become human popsicles" Chloe remarked, half jokingly.  
"Chloe we are not going to die," he reassured. "All we have to do is make it through the night. Tomorrow there will be people looking for us, don't worry," he said.  
"How do you suggest we make it through the night, I'm just wearing a light jacket and yours isn't any better."   
Clark never got cold, even now he wasn't cold. Freezing wasn't a concern for him, but Chloe was right, it would get very cold tonight. He doubted that Chloe could make it through the night without his help. She looked cold even now. Clark started to take off his navy wool jacket.  
"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, when she saw Clark taking off his jacket.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said as he took off his jacket.  
"Don't be stupid Clark, I'm not taking your jacket. I know it's the manly thing to do, but I won't have your freezing to death on my conscience the rest of my life."   
She was right, not about the freezing part, but tomorrow he wouldn't be able to explain how he was able to survive overnight in near zero degree temperatures with nothing other than the shirt on his back. He had to think of something fast. He knew that she would need his jacket to survive but he also wanted to make sure she wouldn't have any suspicions. Then it came to him. "I don't know if you think I'm brave or just really stupid, don't answer that, but I don't intend on giving you my jacket, merely sharing it with you," he said enjoying his small victory.  
Chloe was skeptical, but she was liking this turn of events. "You're right Clark, the only chance we have of surviving the night is if we combine our body heat," she said seriously.  
Clark wasn't prepared for this. He had intended on just sharing a jacket but somehow he didn't think that was what Chloe had in mind. Not that it would be so terrible, but still. He thought he better ask for clarification. "What exactly do you have in mind?"  
Chloe could tell by the look on Clark's face that she had definitely caught him off guard. He looked nervous, which was a good sign as far a she was concerned, because it meant that Clark didn't think of her as a buddy, or sister. She didn't want to tip her hand though, she couldn't imagine how weird he would act around her if he actually found out that she liked him.  
"In your dreams Clark. However survival dictates that we must pool our resources, so to speak. _Our fully clothed resources_." she said matter-of-factly.  
"Oh, good. How about we move over to this side so we are out of the wind as much as possible," he said and began to move to one corner of the ledge.  
"Good idea," she replied.  
Clark moved to the corner of the ledge and Chloe settled in close beside him. He put his arm around her and covered them both with his jacket. He soon realized that his jacket wasn't big enough. Chloe spoke first.  
"Clark your jacket only covers half of you."  
"I'll be alright. I'm not that cold anyway," said and turned to face her.  
She looked up into his eyes and spoke. "Clark I know you are trying to be noble and all, but this isn't going to work. Your jacket isn't big enough to cover both of us in our present arrangement. I suggest we try something else and the only other possibility I can see is if I sit on your lap," she said trying to conceal her excitement.   
Clark thought that it would be a small price to pay, to assuage her fears and suspicions. He tried to play it cool. "How much do you weigh exactly?" he said smiling.  
"Ha Ha, very funny," she replied.  
Chloe carefully positioned herself on Clark's lap holding back the smile that was desperately trying to surface. She sat sideways, and Clark wrapped his arms and jacket around her and she settled herself contently in Clark's warm embrace. Now the jacket fit around them, everything was perfect.  
"There that's much better," she said enjoying the closeness.  
Clark was a little uneasy at first, but he was soon enjoying having Chloe near. It seemed that this was always the way between the two of them. She was always pushing him and opening him up to things that he would never in a million years come up with himself. He would always start out unsure and nervous but somehow everything would work out. The things he would worry about so much would end up being no big deal in the end. He hoped that this would be one of those things.  
"Well I guess now that the immediate need of survival is taken care of the only thing that we have to do now is find a way to pass the time until someone comes along to rescue us," he said.  
Chloe looked up at Clark and said suggestively, "I'm open to suggestions."   
Clark was very aware of what Chloe meant, or what he thought she meant. He got a little nervous and found that he was tongue-tied. He was trying to think about how to respond but she spoke first.  
Chloe could see Clark nervousness grow by the second. She thought that she had better put him out of his misery before he exploded. "How about we start out with something simple, something that we have never had trouble with before..., conversation," she said and she could see the tension leave his face and be replaced by a smile.  
"I think we can do that," he said still smiling.  
"If I would have asked you, before we came here today, what you thought was the chance of us falling off a cliff and being stranded, what do you think you would have said." she said trying to steer the conversation.  
"I probably would have told you that your nuts," he said still smiling.  
"But here we are. It's kind of funny how what you think is impossible one moment, turns into reality the next. Not that this is a perfect example, but it seems that people get so caught up how they think and want things to be that they close themselves off to other possibilities. Don't you think?" she asked.  
"I guess that's true," he said. He agreed with her. How could he not, his whole life was one big impossibility. It seemed every day he was discovering new abilities. Clark looked down at Chloe nestled in his arms. He liked talking and exchanging ideas with her, she always surprised him in how intuitive she was. "I know what you mean though, about not excluding possibilities, sometimes I think we are the only two people on the planet who realize what those meteor rocks can do."  
"Right, sometimes people have the hardest time realizing what's right in front of their face," she said as she looked up at him hoping he would get her double-meaning. Chloe was really getting comfortable now. Clark was so warm, and she was beginning to relax. "Clark, do you ever look back and wonder, what if?"  
"Not really, well sometimes, but then I realize that there is no point because I can't change it anyway. No, most things happen for a reason. What about you?" he asked.  
"I think most things happen for a reason too. Which begs the question, what do you think the reason is for us getting stranded out here? What are we going to take away from this Clark. Will are lives be changed forever?" she asked.  
"Maybe, it's kind of hard when your in a moment to realize that you are in a moment. I guess that's why hindsight is always 20-20. Pop philosophy aside, what's the first thing you are going to do when we get rescued tomorrow?" he asked.  
"That's easy, whoever comes to our rescue tomorrow better have a big cup of coffee, because tomorrow I'll be going through major withdrawals," she said jokingly.  
"That sounds really good to me. How about we get that cup together my treat, and we can laugh about how we thought we were going to die and how when it really came down to it we weren't as brave as we thought we were," Clark said and gave her a friendly hug.  
"Well speak for yourself, I'll have you know that I thrive when it comes to life and death situations. I will take you up on that cup of coffee though," she said still enjoying the playful closeness.  
"Deal," he replied.  
They sat there huddled together in the nook of the cliff for a long time without speaking. Each one lost in their thoughts. Chloe rested her head against Clark's chest, closed her eyes, and listened to his heart beat. She knew that she should be scared to death, trapped on a ledge out in the middle of nowhere, in freezing weather, but she felt the opposite. She had never felt as safe and comfortable as she was right now with his arms wrapped around her. For all her talk about trying to get Clark to open up to new possibilities she knew at that moment that there would never be anyone else that would make her feel this way. She got a little melancholy when she thought that Clark may never feel the same way about her but she pushed those thoughts aside as soon as they entered. Clark would come around he just had to.  
Clark stared off into the grey and darkening Kansas sky. Although he tried not to show it, he was worried. Being brave was easy when you had the powers that he had, but without them he felt vulnerable. He got a new appreciation for Chloe, she stuck her neck out on the line just as much as he did, but she didn't have his safety net. Even now trapped where they were she was so together she was practically asleep.  
"Chloe are you asleep," Clark asked quietly.  
She wondered if she would ever hear Clark ask her that question in the future under better circumstances. "I'm awake," she said.  
"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" he asked.  
"You first," she replied and looked up to face him.  
"Well I know what I don't want to do and that is stay here in Smallville on the Kent family farm. I think I want to be a journalist," he said and looked at Chloe, anxious for her reaction and approval.  
"Really?" she said somewhat surprised. She knew Clark liked working on the paper but she really had no idea that he thought it could be a possible career. Chloe reluctantly lifted her head off him and looked up. She said somewhat mischievously, "Would it be presumptuous of me to say that I had a small part in your decision?"  
"Not at all. Working with you on the Torch has been some of the best times of my life. You know that don't you?" he said sincerely.  
Chloe was touched, and she was glad that Clark liked working with her. She had never felt as close to anyone in her entire life, maybe it was because they were stuck on a cliff ledge facing death, or maybe because they were dependent upon each other for survival, or simply because of the physical closeness, but more likely because she knew that she had a place in Clark's life and she was responsible for a part of his future.  
"Well Clark you've got a long way to go before you win that first Pulitzer, but under my tutelage you may just get there one day."  
"I'll remember to thank all the little people in my acceptance speech."  
"It will be a terrible speech, I can just hear it now," she said teasingly.  
"Why, because you didn't write it?" he replied.  
"Exactly." she quipped.  
"Seriously though, I doubt I'll ever win so long as you're my competition, unless I'm wrong in assuming that you plan on becoming a journalist? he asked.  
"You assume correctly, I can't remember a time when I didn't want to be a journalist," she answered.  
"Well maybe we'll have to share that Pulitzer then. Think we'll be the next Woodward and Bernstein?" Clark asked enjoying the conversation more as each second went by.  
It really wasn't fair, Chloe thought. Clark was saying all these things half seriously but to her they were making her almost giddy. She tried to contain her swelling emotions. Just the fact that Clark was picturing them working side by side in the future as some Pulitzer Prize winning dynamic duo was enough to make her go weak in the knees, luckily she was sitting so she would be spared that embarrassment. Still grinning like an idiot with her brain on cruise control she said, "So Clark in this imaginary award winning future does our partnership extend to other areas as well?"  
There was no mistaking what she meant this time. Instead of getting all defensive about it like he usually did this time he gave it some thought. He had never thought about Chloe that way. I mean he knew that she was beautiful and smart you would have to be an idiot not to realize that, but girls like Chloe weren't exactly knocking down his door. He had just assumed that she wasn't interested and besides they were friends. These thoughts ran through his head while he continued to looking into Chloe's eyes. He was totally unprepared for what was about to happen.  
To Chloe the last few seconds of silence were agony. She was using all of her strength to keep from kissing him, and she grew weaker with each passing second. _Why wasn't he saying anything, and why was he continuing to look at me that way, it wasn't fair._ She felt the exact moment that they connected, the moment when the space between two people becomes electric and everything slows down. It was happening right now and Clark wasn't pulling away, his eyes were clamped on hers. She gave in. Her hand that had been resting on his chest move slowly up until it was touching his face, then lingered there for a moment before moving to the back of his neck to pull him down in a kiss as she rose up to meet him. It wasn't a tentative kiss, it was pure wanting and passion. His mouth opened and their tongues met. He responded and his arms pulled her even closer. For the longest time the only thing that existed in her world was the kiss.  
The moment that her lips touched his Clark was flooded with so many emotions, he was overwhelmed. He couldn't think, he didn't want to think, all he wanted to do was kiss Chloe. He felt himself melt away, but at the same time he was more aware than ever before of the physical awakening in his body. For what seemed like an eternity he was satisfied, nothing else mattered. He didn't know who broke the kiss off first, him or Chloe, or if it was just a mutual desire to open their eyes and look at one another. The kiss that started out with such passion ended with such tenderness that Clark felt disarmed. He was face to face with a girl who he cared about so much, who understood him like no one else and who was looking at him in a way that no one else had before. He couldn't hurt her.   
"Chloe, I can't," he said looking into her inviting eyes. The anguish was written all over his face and he had to turn away.  
She felt like she was awakening from a dream when she opened her eyes. She thought that maybe she was coming down with something, she felt almost feverish. She had never really kissed a boy before, besides Chris Mars in the seventh grade, but that was on a dare. She had no reference point, was this how everyone felt after a kiss? She doubted it because not everyone got to kiss Clark.   
When Clark spoke, she didn't know what he meant. Then he looked away and she got worried. She spoke gently, "Clark what do you mean, you can't."  
Still looking away he said, "I just can't." He couldn't find the words.  
She could feel him withdraw, his arms softened their hold, and she felt him tense. If he thought that he could kiss her like that and then just dismiss her with an "I can't" he had another thing coming. She was suddenly snapped back to reality and her feistyness returned. "Clark look at me." When he didn't she reached over and took his face in her hands and made him face her. Her eyes pleaded for clarification.  
Looking at her broke his heart. He wanted so much to kiss her again, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't be with her, she would just end up getting hurt. He was from another planet. He was an alien. She deserved more than he could give her. He hated the fact that as friends he had lie to her, he couldn't imagine lying to her if they were together, but he had to lie to her now. "Chloe, I think you're great and any guy would be lucky to have you but I'm not interested in you that way."  
Chloe didn't believe what she was hearing, "Liar."  
"I know it's not what you want to hear," he said.  
"Why are you doing this, and don't say it's because you don't feel anything, because that kiss proves your lying. You want me just as much as I want you," she said upset.  
Clark hated what he was doing but he had to push her away. "Chloe don't ask me my reasons just accept that were just meant to be friends," he said hoping that she would drop it.  
"Oh, I think I deserve to know the reason why you're denying what just happened between us. Clark I felt it and I know that you did too. I know your worried about losing our friendship, but I'm willing to take that risk. Clark I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life," she said as she cupped his face in her hands, putting her heart on the line to give him another chance.  
He almost gave in. There was a second when she touched him that he felt as if it might be possible, but he remembered what he had to do. He reached up and gently removed her hands from his face.  
"Chloe, when we kissed just now, I was thinking about kissing Lana," he said the lie and felt a welling in the pit of his stomach, but he fought back the tears.  
Chloe felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She needed to be alone. She couldn't think or breathe. How stupid was she? Of course he was thinking about Lana, that was all he ever thought about. She hated herself for being so stupid. She couldn't stand the closeness anymore. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. "I feel like an idiot, you must think that I'm an idiot." She began to get up but Clark held her back down. "Let go Clark." He still held on. She began to get angry. "I said let go." She jerked herself free and moved to the opposite end of the cliff ledge.  
"Chloe where are you going." She didn't answer. "Your going to freeze."   
She sat curled up with her knees against her chest and her head turned away. She was embarrassed and angry. She was angry at herself for hoping that Clark felt more then friendship for her. She was angry at Clark for not wanting her. She had made a complete fool of herself. The worst part was that she was stuck here and she knew she couldn't be alone all night and survive. The good thing was that it would be dark soon so she wouldn't have to face him. It was beginning to get dark now, it must had to have been at least eight and she was beginning to shiver.   
She gathered herself together as best as she could. If she threw herself a pity party now it would just make everything worse. She had to be strong and show him that she wasn't devastated. It wasn't his fault that he didn't feel the same way about her. It was a tougher effort than she thought to lift her head up and look in his direction, but she managed. It was really dark now, it was difficult to see Clark, there was no moon and no city lights penetrated the darkness of the cliff wall.   
"It's pretty cold out now isn't it?" she offered.  
When Clark heard her speak he smiled. He knew it was a peace offering. "I've still got a seat over here with your name on it."  
Chloe reluctantly scooted back over to where Clark was and they were huddled together once again. She realized that she had just traded one torture for another, being this close was to familiar.  
Clark was glad to have Chloe near and he was just about to tell her so, "Chloe I just.." She interrupted.   
"Clark whatever happened or didn't happen tonight, I just want to forget about it O.K. and I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get some sleep."  
"Sure," he replied.  
Chloe was the first to fall asleep and Clark followed suit soon after.  
  
Clark was the first to wake, and was greeted by the early morning sun. They had made it through the night without freezing to death. Chloe was still sleeping and Clark knew that they could never be this close again. He remembered what Chloe said yesterday, "What are we going to take away from this Clark? Will our lives be changed forever?" He knew that things between them would be very different from today on. All Clark knew was that loosing her was not an option.   
Clark adjusted his jacket to better cover her. She was amazing, and even more beautiful when she was sleeping. He remembered the kiss they shared yesterday. He never thought about kissing her before yesterday, and even then she totally surprised him with the kiss. The only girl he thought about kissing before yesterday was Lana and he suddenly remembered that they were suppose to study last night. Why was it alright for him to want a relationship with Lana but not Chloe? After a few self-reflective moments he had his answer. Lana was safe. She was unavailable, and he realized that him fixating on her was just a defense mechanism. It was a way of avoiding the real issue, which he was forced to face last night with Chloe, and that was could he, with all that he was, become involved with someone. Last night, for the first time, he was forced to choose, and even now he didn't know if he had made the right choice. Could he be in a relationship with someone and not be honest with them?  
If he told Chloe about his abilities how would she act? He didn't know the answer, but he thought that if there was one person who would be open to the unexplained it would be her. There were so many thing that he just didn't know. So many things about his life were out of his control. He didn't choose to have these abilities. He didn't choose to crash land on earth. How he was going to live his life was his choice though and he could either choose to live it alone or to share it with someone. He wanted to be with Chloe and she wanted to be with him, how could that be wrong.   
He decided to take Chloe's advice and quit worrying about what was impossible and to just open up to what was possible. He was tired of being a prisoner of his powers. He had let them dictate how he was going to live his life for to long. It was weird how even after all this time Clark still thought about his powers separately from himself. The "real" Clark was just a human boy who was falling for a girl, it was all so simple. He had to wake Chloe and tell her.  
"Chloe," he said as he gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "Hey, it's time to wake up sleepy-head."  
Chloe faded slowly out of her dreams and became aware of Clark. Despite the events of last night she couldn't help but feel happy to be this close to him, but any enjoyment she had was soon followed by the reality that these feelings were a one way street. When she opened her eyes Clark was looking at her and his hand was caressing her face.  
"Hi," he spoke softly. "Before you say anything I just want to tell you a couple of things. First everything that you said last night was true. I was lying when I said that kiss meant nothing, and I was lying when I said I was thinking about Lana, and you were right when you said that I wanted you. Chloe I'm so sorry that I did what I did last night, and I know that you deserve a reason and all I can say is that kiss surprised me and it scared me and I don't like being scared. I was the idiot not you Chloe. I'd like another chance." When she didn't speak he asked, "Chloe?"  
"I'm sorry, I thought I was dreaming there for a second. What were you saying again? Something about me being right, and you being an idiot," she said. She really though she was dreaming. She thought about making him pay for all that she had put her through, especially for last night, but she decided that she was not going to waste anymore time.   
Clark smiled, "Yeah, basically. There's something that I've been wanting to do since I woke up this morning," he said.  
"Oh Yeah, what's that." she answered.  
"This," and he kissed her. Any reservations Clark had were erased when he kissed her. If anything was right, this was it. He wouldn't question his choice ever again.   
Chloe was enjoying the kiss to much to think of anything. She was living in the moment. Clark was finally hers and she was rapturous. It ended too soon. She was snapped out of it when Clark pulled away.   
"Lana," he said.  
"What?" she said ready to explode.  
"Shh, don't you hear it. Listen."  
"Clark I don't hear anything," she said annoyed.  
"There, you had to have heard that," he said.  
Chloe heard Lana this time. "Looks like we're rescued," she wasn't too excited.  
"Looks like it," he said and shared a moment of sadness with her knowing that their time together would be over soon. "We're down here," he shouted.   
In no time the search party was gathered at the top of the cliff. Their parents were there along with Pete and Lana. Everyone was asking if they were O.K. Clark's dad got a rope from the truck and tossed it down. Clark tied it around Chloe. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She just nodded her head.  
When she got to the top her parents wrapped a blanket around her and took her aside to check and see if she was O.K. They had a million questions. Their doting was sweet but she wanted to see that Clark made it up O.K.  
Clark could feel the meteor's effect the closer he got to the top, he was lucky that his dad grabbed him took him far enough away. He told them what happened and that he was O.K. He looked for Chloe and saw that she was talking with Pete and her parents. Lana came over and gave him a hug, but it didn't have the effect that it usually had. He saw Chloe look over then. He didn't want her to have any doubts about his feelings for her, she was the one that he wanted not Lana. When Lana was done, he walked over to Chloe.  
Chloe felt a little insecure when she saw Lana hugging Clark. For a girl with a boyfriend she sure spent a lot of time with Clark. When he started to come over she asked her parents if they could have a moment alone and they went and walked over to where the cars were parked. Chloe was still wrapped in a blanket when he arrived.  
"Hi," he said nervously.  
"Hi," she said awkwardly.  
"So I've been thinking,"  
She interrupted, "This can't be good."  
"Didn't I promise you a cup of coffee in celebration of our rescue," he said warmly.  
"That's right you did." she said with a smile.  
"So what do you say?" he asked.  
"How about you let me get cleaned up first," she offered.  
"O.K. What do you say I pick you up in a hour."  
"Great, it's a date," she said.  
"Yeah, it's a date," he echoed.  
This time it was he who caught her by surprise when he leaned down and kissed her. Clark didn't care that everyone was watching, that was the last thing he was thinking about, he just needed to kiss her.  
"Why Clark Kent you're just full of surprises today," she said smiling up at him.  
"It's kind of sad to go," he said as he took her hand.  
"Yeah it is," she replied.  
They walked back to the cars and were greeted by surprised faces, which were probably wondering just what went on between them last night. Chloe wasn't looking forward to being interrogated by her parents. Clark could tell by the look on his father's face that he had some explaining to do. He reluctantly let go of her hand when they parted. For a moment he just stared at the girl who could turn the impossible into the possible.  
  
Thanks for reading  
Riotsquad   



End file.
